The Perfect Match
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: set after "It's a Jersey thing" The boys are in highschool in this. Cartman ends up closer to Kyle's family in this due to his family life(mom is a whore) and the 2 become nicer to one another after Kyle saved his life from the Sookie. Kyman couple.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=The 2 end up together after it's a Jersey thing. Cartman ends up closer to Kyles family because his family life(whore mom remember) isn't the greatest. Cartman pretends to be stupid he is actually one of the A Plus students. The boys are in highschool in this.

Chapter 1

Cartman P.O.V

I sighed stopping Kyle from leaving and he looked at me. I pushed it this time. I wasn't as stupid as I pretended to be and only Kenny knew this one. I pretended to be a moron. "I'm sorry Kyle. I shouldn't of tried to put you in the freezer. No one deserves that and no one can help where they came from. I wasn't originally from South Park either." I said. Kyle was quite and watched me. "I forgive you. I still remember the torrets. You had it for a moment, didn't you?" he said/asked.

I nodded still remembering how I almost embarrassed myself on national TV.

"Cartman, I know your home life isn't the best. Want to stay with my family for a bit?" he asked. I shrugged at this.

Kyle P.O.V

Mom had suggested Cartman stay with us. She knew that I liked him and was ok with it...especially after Ike's romance with the teacher. Our whole family learned a bit from that one. Ike was now in middle school. "So what's he now like?" Ike asked, curious.

"Less judgemental of Jews and just curious about religion. Cartman is technically Wiccan because he doesn't know what to chose for a religion." I said. He used to be athiest for awhile but Kenny said something about hell to him and he decided on a religion and stuck to it now.

"He can see what Jeudiasm does." mom suggested. I smiled. "He already needs to know more about Jersies if you like him that much Kyle." I sighed. "Doubt he likes me that much." I answered.

-Later-

Cartman P.O.V

I was ok with Shelia. She was more like a mother to me than my own mother who just gave me stuff to make me go away. I ate with them and was told what foods were what by his parents. "We won't eat pork but we do eat other meats. " his dad said. I was pretty sure his dad was the only smart adult in this town. "However if you think about it, what are other meats besides pork?" he asked.

I smiled. "Actually veggitarians live a lot longer than most people because they cut down on a lot as do other people. Looked up that when some people cut down on some food budgets you are healthier and lose more wieght." I said. His parents looked surprised. I hardly ever showed my IQ ever!

"You would make a great teacher some day Eric. You know that." said. Kyle looked stunned and had a WTF look on his face. I was about to go upstaires with him when..."Eric can we talk for a minute?" his mom asked. I shrugged and went to sit down again. "Yes?" I asked. "Heard you apologized to Kyle. Why?" she asked. I turned bright red. "It was a self-defense thing. I knew the other kids would go after him." I said rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"You know this town. Even though they say they are not racist...they..." I began. "Are. Yeah. They don't like this family for being Jewish or your friend Kenny's for being Poor yet you stay friends with them both and still talk to them." she said.

"Know how both feel. I'm talked shit about for being a tiny bit chubby still." I said shrugging. I knew that I used to be fat and still had some chub. "Well you've gotten better. Eric I wanted to tell you a bit on Jerseys and when they find their perfect match. I know you like Kyle...and am ok with it. You seem like a good person." she said. I smiled glad she was happy with me. "Also how would you like to give a few Jewish traditions a try?" she asked. "I'll try it. My friend Kenny has a bit of a secret so he suggested a religion." I said.

"Ok. Well next time you can go to our church then." she said and then told me about Jerseys and their perfect match. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle P.O.V

We were waiting at the bus stop alone. Kenny was getting a ride from Stan who now had a license and who had dumped Wendy. He apparently caught Wendy cheating on him. No shock there. "Guess we're rideing together." I said with a smile. No one would sit with me due to my origins but Eric would. He whispered his origins to me and I was surprised. His mother used to live in New York which was really damn close and was fucking guys there even. "She was haveing sex with guys and girls." he said looking miserable.

"When I apologized it was for everything. I don't want to end up like her."

I sighed. "Know why I kick your ass when you get in trouble?" I asked. "Cus you love getting in my way a lot. Don't know." he answered. "No! Because I care and some shit like fakeing torrets and other crap can get you in even more trouble and sometimes get you killed." I yelled. "We end up in the middle of gangs and things like killer imaginary monsters." He was quite. I sighed and pulled him into an embrace and then captured his lips into a soft kiss claimeing him as mine. "I love you and hate seeing someone as mine in trouble or hurt." I said, nibbleing on his lower lip for entrance.

He wimpered granting me entrance and I smirked...pulling him closer. School can wait for later.

-Hours Later-

Cartman P.O.V

I curled up in his arms as he held me. "So that's why you apologized." he said. "I care too much for you and you mean a lot so yeah." I said. He smiled holding me. I gazed at him. What was he thinking? I gazed at him. "Why are you so picky about me being a Jew or a ginger?" he finally asked. "I know others are and will freak the hell out and worry about what they will do to you. South Park 'says' it's not racist but is it really?" I asked. "That's why I say a lot of the shit I say." Silence and then..."I guess that's accurate...and why Kenny doesn't respond much to you now." he said.

"He has died one too many times to care." I said. "Not you too! Look that immortal power thing was funny when we pretended to be heros but..." he began.

"Just pay attention next time. If you and Stan say 'oh my god you killed kenny!' or 'you bastard' once...then knowtice it." I asked. He sighed. "Guess I have to accept there are some weird things in South Park so if you think one of our friends die over and over again and even told me why you act the way you do and apologized for it...than I will accept it. It's fine, love." he said, captureing my lips in a kiss. I smiled feeling bad for Kenny who just wanted someone to know and to be done with dieing over and over again. Like me he was a self-harmer. But he was cutting due to the immortality.

"Guess I will ask Kenny then." Kyle said.

-The Next Day-

Normal P.O.V

Kyle found Kenny at Shitty Wok. "Hi Kenny. Wanted to ask you something." Kyle said. Kenny shrugged at this. "Go ahead then." he replied. "Well Eric had this idea that you die over and over again so I decided to ask you. Does that happen?" Kyle asked. "You call him Eric now and not Cartman?" Kenny said, now smirking. "We're now a couple." Kyle said. "Finally! Was waiting for you two to stop fighting and thought it would be Cartman to make the first move since he apologized to you." sighed Kenny. "It wasn't." Kyle said. Kenny was still smirking.

"Guess Stan owes me then." he said. "You 2 bet on me!" cried out Kyle. "What kind of friends are you?!"

"You know by now. Anyways the answer is yes. I do die over and over again. Cartman tried to prove it several times but the town just thought...well...he was being himself as always so it didn't get too far. He gave me the proof that got as far as it went whenever I came back and whatever happened but that's what happened usually." Kenny said. "You're not dateing a true ass hole. Just someone pretending to be one." I figured as much. "Thanks Kenny." I said. He nodded. "And Kyle if you hurt him, I will kill you in a way that any of my deaths look innocent." he said smileing sweetly.

I knew that Kenny and Cartman were like brothers but...holy shit! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cartman P.O.V

"So what are you doing now?" asked me. I had gone to church with them. "Not much really." I answered. "How about you go out for dinner with us." his dad offered. I nodded at this. I ended up seated next to Kyle and blushed as he took my hand and watched as several boys smiled and hit on me, waving at me. Kyle wrapped his arms around me and I sighed feeling safe.

We ate dinner and finished up and then I tutored Kyle on the homework he didn't get. He ended up climbing on my lap, nipping and biteing my neck. "This isn't Science, Kyle." I said.

"I'm borrrrred though and they were eyeing you and..." he cried out. His mother told me that Jersey boys got a bit possessive over their loved ones. "I'm yours and no one elses. I'll always be yours." I said letting him kiss my lips. "What about when NAMBLA happened or..." he began. I silenced him, kissing his lips. "I belong to you and no one else." I said. He smiled. I sighed. No homework would get done tonight!

I allowed Kyle to climb on top of me, claiming my lips as his and then..."You're a virgin! NAMBLA and that sookie almost...!" he growled out. I captured his lips again. I had been saving myself for him.

Kyle P.O.V

Then I saw the tears in his eyes. "I pretended for a long time, Kyle. Even back then. I didn't know it would end me up in trouble then. At the time I just wanted more friends besides you guys because not many people talked to me." he said. Kyle kept kissing and nipping along my neck. "This isn't rape though Eric. This is actual love. This is 2 people careing about one another and I will always be here for you." he said holding me.

I felt him pull me closer and wrap his arms around me. I gazed at him. "Do you want me to?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

He covered his hand with lube and pulled our clothes off and then pumped his fingers inside me in and and out as he trailed kisses and bites along my neck. Soon I was ready. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he got on top and thrusted in and out of me slowly and then faster and faster. I cried out in pleasure as he took me. I felt him kissing me and licking and biteing along my neck.

Soon he came and we fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Cartman P.O.V

"That's a big-ass hickie!" cried Kenny, laughing. I smiled a bit. "Guess it means I belong to someone huh?" I said. Wendy ran over to Stan. "Stan I am so sorry and wanted to know if you would..." she began. "Save it! I am with someone else!" Stan said, frowning. I then saw him smile at Kenny when I saw Wendy march off, pissed off. "Guess we all found our huh?" I said. "And you had sex with yours." laughed Kenny. Kyle arrived and wrapped a possessive arm around me making the others laugh.

The End


End file.
